The invention particularly relates to the removal of corks from vessels which either contain substances that are dangerous to the health or substances which are especially susceptible to external contamination. Large quantities of vessels with this type of contents, e.g. test-tubes containing infected samples, are regularly handled at hospitals. Vessels of this kind are usually opened by hand. There is then a risk of spreading of the contents of the vessel to the environment and to other vessels via the hands and also a risk of contamination of the contents of the vessel from the environment. Use of disposable gloves lessens the risk of spreading but does instead cause a destruction problem. Corks as closure members involve a special problem as they, in the absence of particular means for holding, generally are inserted with great force and thus also require great force at extraction. Therefore it sometimes happen that the cork, glove or vessel is broken at the removal of the cork whereby of course the risk of contamination becomes acute.
There is consequently a strong need for auxiliary devices in order to reduce the risk of contamination and to simplify the procedures connected with the removal of corks from vessels of this type, but also when no particular risks of contamination exist is it desired to simplify and standardize the process of removing stoppers when large quantities of vesssels are handled, e.g. at laboratories.